So Close
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: Everyone seems to know how perfect Regina and Robin are for each other...except Regina and Robin! Henry suggests that Regina allows them to move in upon returning from Neverland as they have no place to stay...what is he planning? Will it work? My first Outlaw Queen story, please be kind! AU-ish. Regina/Robin Post-Neverland (I'm rubbish at summaries!) One-shot...maybe
1. Dance with me

**I ship Regina with happiness and so if Robin Hood is going to make her happy then I say let's go for it! (She does belong with Emma ultimately though, even if they have to kiss a few frogs before they find each other, we'll wait!) **

**This is just something that popped into my head and I kind of ran with it so let me know what you think, it's my first Outlaw Queen story so please be kind!**

* * *

"I…what…what is the actual point of such a thing?!" she laughed at the frustration in his voice as she descended onto the ground floor of the mansion, he was finding it difficult to adjust to technology here and grew annoyed easily when he couldn't work something, she simply found it endearing. Entering the kitchen, she found him with his back to her, his top half bare as it was morning. She had learned, through many mornings of being greeted by such a sight, that he had usually slept nude but with her allowing him to take the guest bedroom, he thought it only polite to at least wear the pyjama bottoms she provided him with. When they had returned from Neverland, Robin and Roland in tow, it had been decided that he would take up residence in the mansion at least until he was able to find his own place within the town. It had been Henry to offer up the suggestion after having a frank talk with his mother the night before they were due to leave Neverland, expressing his desire to move back home and into his own room.

* * *

"_It's not that I don't love living with you Emma," he felt guilty as he watched the disappointment and tinge of hurt that began creeping across the blonde's face as he spoke, "I just…I miss my Mom…" _

_Regina's heart had soared at his words but she did not gloat, she knew what losing Henry's affections felt like and although this wasn't really what that was, he was still choosing someone else over Emma and the bitter sting that came with Henry's absence was something she would not wish on anybody, especially his own mother. They had been able to come together during their search for Henry, their desperation to rescue their son outweighed the rivalry the women felt towards one another and had instead allowed them to actually talk, to work together and in doing so, they had been able to form some sort of tentative companionship. They found they understood each other much more than they had first thought and neither wanted to lose the new connection they had found, it was going to make things much easier upon returning home, on both themselves and their son. _

"_Henry, are you certain this is what you want?" _

_He looked back to Regina with wide eyes, "do…do you not want me to?" the vulnerability in his voice was heart wrenching, Rumple had told her of Pan's preferred method of torture – dreams, or nightmares, that plagued children with feelings of neglect and abandonment, Emma could see the look she had carried for practically all of her childhood, the look of the Lost Child and it pained her to see it reflected in her son's eyes._

"_Of course I do Henry," Regina was quick to clarify, she couldn't stand that her son would think that, especially after everything she had done in fighting for his love. She knew the dreams still haunted him however and so softened her features as she placed a gentle hand over his trembling ones clasped in his lap. "You just need to think about this very carefully, it would be hurtful to both Miss Sw- Emma," she corrected much to the blonde's appreciation, "and I if you were to leave her care to enter mine only to change your mind once again, this needs to be a permanent decision." _

_He looked into brown eyes and understood what she was saying, he couldn't just continue to swap and choose where he wanted to be. They'd been through enough uncertainty for too long and now was the time to rectify that, "I'm sure Mom," Regina let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding as she smiled down at her son, "I can still stay over at Emma's sometimes right?" _

"_Of course you can kid," Emma spoke up now before catching Regina's eye, "as long as that's okay with your Mom of course?" _

_The brunette nodded almost instantly, the fact alone that Emma had asked for her permission instead of just making her own proved to Regina that this time was going to be different, that they were finally on the same page. "Whenever you want to and Emma says it's okay, that's fine with me." _

_He smiled happily at the pair before shifting slightly on the log he was seated on, the warm campfire casting a golden glow on his now nervous features. _

"_What is it Henry? Is there something else?" she knew that look far too well, she knew her son far too well for him to hide anything from him and she could read him like a book. "Henry?"_

_He cast a glance over towards the second campfire they had lit previously, around which sat his Grandparents casting loving looks towards one another as Charming began preparing that night's dinner, Rumple had been working tirelessly on sealing Pandora's Box using the darkest of incantations in his arsenal of spells in order to keep the threat of Pan locked tightly away, he had been exhausted upon finishing and so had retired to his tent for an early night. Tinkerbelle, Neal and Hook sat talking animatedly as the two men cast furtive glances at one another every now and again. Emma had still maintained that she only wanted to find her son, that she chose him if anyone but now that he was safe and in their care once more, her golden excuse was gone, she was exasperated at their constant tries for affection and so was more than glad that Henry had pulled her away from them earlier in the evening. _

_The last two his eyes had fallen upon were new to their group and still becoming used to having others around them. The young boy was propped up against his father's chest as he slept soundly; the man holding him seemed to be looking in their direction, at one person in particular…Regina. Henry smiled knowingly as Robin realized he had been caught staring and so looked back towards the fire. _

_His mother had, on occasion, become lost in thought also when her eyes had fallen to the form of Robin Hood. Henry had his suspicions from the moment he had been brought back with them to their camp in order to figure out the best way of returning home, they had only been confirmed upon a chat with a certain fairy who had expressed the need for his adoptive mother to get to know the man better. Neither knew of the destiny they were fated, neither understood that one way or another they would soon join together but both felt the same strange pull towards one another. Something had to be done and Henry had the perfect idea. _

"_It's about…Robin," he had to supress a smirk at the sound of Regina's breath catching, Emma covered her giggle with a cough, she too had noticed the connection between the pair. The moments in which they found themselves near one another, the innocent conversations they had shared in the past few days concerning the Enchanted Forest and their sons had been heart-warming and tender, the look in their eyes was easy to identify and the blonde sometimes found herself screaming internally, 'just kiss him!' it surprised her how much she wanted to see the happiness sometimes radiating within the brunette to be a permanent thing. She was so sick of the animosity and constant drama of their lives, it was time to settle down and chill for once. _

"_What about him sweetheart?" her voice was steady despite the strange thumping of her heart, she was sure the man in question would be able to hear it from where he sat. _

_Henry fiddled with his hands in his lap before hers encased them once more and she leaned down to catch his eye, "well…when we go back…where will they go?" _

_Regina furrowed her brow as she considered his words, she hadn't thought about their return home just yet, even though it was scheduled to be tomorrow she had just allowed herself to become swept up in the joy she felt at having her son back where he belonged. She cast a quick glance to a smirking Emma, who only shrugged; her eyes narrowed with suspicion before she ignored the feeling and looked back down at her son. "I…well; I guess they'll probably take up a room at Granny's Henry." _

_He didn't look satisfied with this, "oh…well, I was kinda thinking that…maybe…theycouldcomelivewithus?" _

"_I'm sorry…say that again? I can't understand 100mph speech Henry…" she laughed at the redness of her son's face before he spoke once more. _

"_I was hoping…that they could come live with us?" She looked utterly dumbfounded and shocked at his request so he took the chance to explain and hopefully convince her to agree, "see, Roland isn't going to want to live in some strange place having to hear the loud sounds from the diner all the time, it would scare him," Emma raised her eyebrows at his attempts, he had told her of his plans but the kid had actually though this through, "and, Robin doesn't have a job or any money right now and I know that Granny wouldn't see them out on the street but she needs to make a profit on her rooms right? So I was thinking that since we have so many rooms that we don't use, they could come live with us until Robin finds a job and can find them a place…"_

* * *

It had taken less convincing than Regina had expected and whilst it took her by surprise that she had agreed to this, it had seemed to be just what everyone else had suspected. That was how it came to where they were now, 2 weeks down the line and still trying to co-exist beneath the same roof whilst still oblivious to the building attraction between one another. Secret glances when watching television in the family room, lingering looks when eating at the dining table and their morning conversations without the hindrance of young ears listening in had become something of a habit. Robin was slowly becoming used to the customs of this world and definitely suited the dark wash jeans and fitted shirts that showed of his muscular frame, that he wore so often now. His bow still remained in his room, it had been stored away within the wardrobe she had provided for the father and son after buying a single bed in which Roland never slept but always had the optional use for.

"What challenge are we facing this morning?" he adored her morning voice, it never failed to send a shiver down his spine. Her voice had always been something of a magnet to him, drawing him in with every syllable but in the mornings he was completely powerless against the gruffness that came from sleep, the softness from the absence of worries or stress that would only come as the day went on. This was his favourite time of day with her.

Turning slowly to face her, he smirked at the absence of make-up, the way in which her hair still lay slightly mussed from the tossing and turning as she dreamed. The silk of her pyjamas that he longed to feel against his bare chest as he held her hugged every curve and caused his mouth to water, he wanted her so much but couldn't ruin what they had built so far, not if she didn't feel the same way.

"I believe you called it the coffee machine?"

She let out a small laugh as she moved further into the room and towards the machine he was trying in vain to work once again, "am I going to have to show you again?" there was no frustration or malice in her tone, only amusement as she began going through the motions for the hundredth time. What she didn't realize was that no matter how many times she showed him, he would never get it for he was never able to concentrate on the task at hand. He could only bask in the feeling of her so close to him, subtly inhale her sweet scent as she moved around and take in the domesticity of it all wishing for the right to move behind her and take him in his arms as his own.

She had to fight to keep the smile from her face as she went through the same routine as she did every morning; she loved the feeling of his eyes on her, the realization that he was watching every move she made but not to take in her instructions, only to watch her.

"So…what would you like to do today?"

Since returning, Robin had expressed his desire for Roland to be exposed to some sort of learning, he wanted his son to grow up with knowledge of this world since it was now to be their home. This meant that the two were now left alone for a large portion of the day whilst the boys were at school. It had been daunting and a little awkward at first but that was until Regina had realized just how much of this world Robin had yet to experience and she got to show him.

"Well," he began, his eyes still on her as she poured two cups of coffee, his made just the way he found he liked it after many experimentations during one of their days together. She had shown him a great many of the different foods of this world, the variety of tastes and flavours was mind blowing to him and she had revelled in the excitement he had shown. "I was hoping we could watch another of your moving pictures?" She smiled at his forgetfulness.

"Do you mean a movie?" he laughed along with her as he blushed in slight embarrassment, "don't worry, you'll get it." Their laughter died upon her hand coming to rest against his bicep, the skin was flushed beneath her palm as their eyes locked. Hearts pounded manically at the decrease of space beneath them. When she was in her heels, Regina was almost the same size of him but barefoot in the kitchen, she felt tiny in comparison as a large hand came to stroke against her cheek causing her eyes to flutter shut. It had been so long since she had felt this kind of emotion, too long and now she was sure she couldn't be without it, not after the intensity she was feeling rolling from the man leaning down towards her now.

"Regina…" his breath caressed her lips which had parted slightly in anticipation, her brown eyes flicked between his as he allowed her to make the final decision. Warmth was boiling into her stomach and sinking lower as her own soft hand came to lay open on his chiselled chest, it was now or never…

"Hey, what's for breakfast?" the two pulled apart just in time as Henry came bounding around the corner with Roland clinging tightly around his shoulders. He noticed the redness colouring the cheeks of the pair and smirked knowingly, he had noticed their interactions and the growing tension whenever they were alone together for an extended period of time, it wouldn't be long and he was about to give them the chance to act on their feelings…but not without playing with them a bit. "You guys okay?"

"Yes Henry, why wouldn't we be?" Regina breathed out as she busied herself preparing breakfast for the boys, her boys…the thought caused her cheeks to redden and her heart to flutter.

Henry laughed as her eyes glazed over once more in obvious thought, "I don't know, you both look a little red that's all…"

Both looked at a loss to say and so picked the easiest option, ignorance. "How's my little man?" Robin asked as he rounded the counter and took Roland from Henry's back before throwing him up into the air, laughing as the boy giggled excitedly. Regina couldn't help but smile from her place at the stove, luckily her back was turned to everyone else but she could still feel her son's perceptive eyes burning a hole in her back.

"Hey Mom?" she turned slowly at his call, finally regaining some semblance of composure as she raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement, "is it okay if I sleep at Emma's tonight?"

She still couldn't help the flush of happiness that spread through her when he asked for her permission now instead of just doing it, "of course you can honey, as long as it's okay with your mother."

"Yeah, she suggested it actually," they had both discussed the need for his adoptive mother to gain some alone time with Robin and were fed up of waiting for things to progress on their own, they needed results. "She also asked if Roland could stay over too?" he looked towards a now stilled Robin before continuing, "she's got this new game and said it takes 3 players so she wanted to teach him if that's okay? She said we could sleep over and we could all go for some breakfast at Granny's in the morning? Family time you know."

Regina smiled at the new name for their habit of meeting at the diner on a Saturday morning in order to eat and talk as a unit. Emma and Neal's growing feelings for one another only helped to cheer Henry whenever they met up, Hook had in fact taken quite a shine to a certain fairy who had also returned to Storybrooke with them, leaving Emma the chance to truly explore whether she had anything left with her son's father…it appeared she did.

"Would you like that Roland?" Robin turned to the boy in his arms who nodded eagerly at his father's questions, "well, I guess that's that then." He looked over to Regina who was smiling in thought and couldn't help but smile over at her; she truly was beautiful like this.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Henry, he instantly brought out the cell phone that both his mother's had agreed to give him in exchange for updates to his whereabouts should he choose to go out. It was only fair after all that had happened and so Henry had accepted their terms.

**Operation Regal Arrow is a go go! **

The name was something he had thought up on his own and was extremely proud of, especially when others had begun referring to the pair as such. Even Snow asked for updates on their progress using only the codename in case others heard. It was great that so many were actually rooting for his mother, such a turn-around from how life was not so long ago, Henry couldn't deny how great it felt to see Regina smiling again and he knew it was not only because of his presence in her life but two others now as well.

He smiled at the response from Emma when his phone had buzzed.

**Awesome kid, remember what I told you to say! **

"Emma's gonna come pick us up after school so that we can spend as much time as possible together…" Regina nodded at his words before folding an omelette onto a plate and placing it before him, "what are you guys gonna do today?" He kept his tone as nonchalant as possible as Regina's eyes flickered and she turned once again to prepare another omelette.

"Well Robin said he would like to watch another movie of mine, so there's that…"

"I heard the ice skating rinks back in town Mom, why don't you take him there?" Henry enquired, appearing innocent to any but his own mother, she knew him too well but before she could shun the idea Robin spoke up.

"I've never actually been ice skating before Henry…" he had heard of those lucky enough to live near the lakes in the coldest of months in the Enchanted Forest when the water would freeze over enough for people to skate on, he had always moved around too much to be able to take part in such a luxury. His eyes turned to the back of Regina's head as Henry watched on, "I would love to learn if I had the chance…"

Her stomach rolled nervously at the obvious hint directed at her, she was an excellent skater and more than capable of teaching him but she knew what her son was doing and she most certainly knew who was behind the idea. Emma Swan was definitely not gifted in the art of subtlety…then again, what was the harm?

"I could teach you?" she asked without turning, she couldn't allow him to see the nervousness definitely shining through her eyes and the fear of rejection.

"I would love to…"

* * *

The morning had gone by slower than usual as they both tried to supress the excitement at spending time together in a setting other than the mansion. She had donned her hat, scarf and gloves over her black pea coat and form-fitting leggings as she conjured something equally as warm and practical for him as well as two pairs of skating boots for them.

The time of day meant there weren't many on the ice and so they practically had the place to themselves, the sun was shining though it gave them limited warmth as she began explaining what was about to happen to him.

"So, when you step on the ice you're going to need to hold on to the railing until you get a feel for the surface okay?" he nodded as he watched her step effortlessly onto the shining ground with grace as she skated slowly backwards in order to give him the space to climb on.

He took tentative steps forwards as he lifted a leg over the protective barrier and placed a skate down, he gripped to the metal railing tightly before lifting his other leg on and standing still for a long moment. She merely watched in anticipation with arms raised in order to soften the blow should he fall.

"This…this is very strange," he laughed and it only grew louder as she joined in.

"Don't worry," her cheeks had reddened in the cold, she looked magnificent to him, "you'll be skating like a pro in no time…" was she flirting?

"So…what do I need to do now?" he asked whilst never taking his eyes from hers, the rest of the world didn't exist now as brown eyes held his own.

She slowly raised her hand out for him to take as she tried to steady her breathing, "now, we skate…"

It had taken a few tries and a few bruises before he finally found his rhythm and was able to stay upright long enough to actually move his feet. Regina had tried to suppress her laughter in the beginning but both had started when he had accidentally pulled her down with him, he was instantly worried that she was hurt but couldn't help letting the sound of her laughter wash over him as they both fell back to lay upon the ice as they let the joyous feeling take over them.

She felt young again, like a teenager experiencing her first taste of affection from a boy. It was invigorating and terrifying all at once but she knew she couldn't let it go, she couldn't push him away. _Love again, _Daniel had said. Maybe she could…

She fell silent as a gloved hand came to rest beside her own on the frozen surface, they were barely touching but it was enough to send her head reeling. She couldn't help but stretch out and hook her little finger with his own, it was a bold move for her but it needed to be done. A soft smile crept across her face as she realized her made no move to pull away; in fact he strengthened the slight grip they had.

Neither could feel the iciness creeping into their bones as they slowly turned their heads in order to look at one another; it was reminiscent of the situation they found themselves in this morning only now there were no children to come barging in…she didn't want it to happen like this though, not out in the open shared with any eyes daring to look over at them. She wouldn't allow herself to truly show him how she felt if that were to happen here and so she moved to stand once more and held her hands out to help him.

He could see the want in her eyes and so knew there was no rejection in her standing; they had all day and night to work out what was happening without distraction, they had time.

* * *

They talked of unimportant things as they slowly made their way back to the house where she made two cups of cocoa before moving into the living room and allowing him to choose a 'moving picture' for them to watch. She laughed as he looked curiously at the 'frozen paintings' covering each DVD and seemed to be extremely fascinated, she could kiss the look of confusion right off his adorable face but instead she merely sat with her legs folded beneath her on the sofa.

Finally he decided on a children's movie, something light to carry on the fun in the air that today had brought, it was one of Henry's that Regina hadn't seen yet, Enchanted.

Her stomach dropped and tears pricked her eyes as the film progressed, Robin seemed too engrossed to notice but as soon as Queen Narissa…the 'evil queen' of the film, had cursed the Princess to the modern day world she had been unable to stop her tears from falling. Stories such as these made her feel sick to her stomach and the fact that it belonged to her son and he had most likely watched it only made her feel worse. She became so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Robin's call of concern until his hand came to rest over hers and he moved closer to her on the sofa.

"Hey," his deep blue eyes searching her watery gaze, "hey, what's wrong?" she flinched as his hands came to cup her face as his thumbs worked at wiping away the tears that fell. She only shook her head in response as shame washed over her, how could she ever deserve love after all that she had done?

"You're nothing like that you know…" he had caught on to her discomfort, he could tell by the way her eyes continually flickered over to the television behind him, "you are nothing like her."

"You don't know me Robin, you don't know my past…" her voice was so broken, so vulnerable that he couldn't help but just look at her. The word beautiful didn't do her justice; she was far more than that and more than even she could see.

"You're wrong Regina…" he breathed, "I do know you, I know you far more than you will ever realize…"

It had come to the token ballroom scene at this point and an idea came to him as music sounded up from the television. Henry had been successful in showing him how to use the remote control and so he was able to turn the volume up before looking back towards the woman staring at the smile on his face in confusion.

"Dance with me…"

She was hesitant but the tenderness within his eyes and the words he just spoken forced her arm to automatically move forward to place her hand in his grasp, she gasped as he pulled her up into his arms instantly and began moving them softly side to side.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

Her eyes closed as her head came to rest next to his, their cheeks pressing together as he held one of her delicate hands in his own, their fingers quick to interlace, whilst his other arm wound around her small waist. He was drinking her in as she inhaled his scent deeply to calm her frantically beating heart.

_A life goes by__  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I want is to hold you  
So close_

Instantaneously as his hand moved to join his other around her waist, both of hers moved the wrap around his shoulders as they brought each other closer. She revelled in the feeling of finally having him near her; finally being able to feel protected and wanted for once.

_So close to reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far, we are, so close_

Her breath caught in her throat at the words, a happy ending was all she had ever wanted yet could never have. She shivered at the feeling of his face pressing into her neck, nuzzling her as her arms tightened around his neck, soft lips caressing the smooth skin he encountered there, her head turning to press into the side of his face as they clung on to one another desperately, both feeling the same building need for one another.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?__  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
Almost believing this one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close__  
So close  
And still so far_

The pace slowed somewhat with the last few bars of the song yet neither moved to pull away until the last note was sung. As Regina felt him pulling back ever so slightly, but not without leaving a tender kiss upon her neck, she allowed her palms to trail through his hair, moving to cup his cheeks as he drew back to look at her never taking his arms from around her body. Their breathing was laboured now as blue eyes met brown, she trailed a finger down from his brow to his jaw, across his chin until she moved it up to trace the lips she was now looking at. A small smile crept across her mouth as she found herself to be moving closer to him, to be closing the gap between them until their noses touched and lips brushed softly. She would leave the last move to him; she couldn't bear him to pull away from her and had indicated already that she wanted this.

His hands moved from her waist to push the hair covering her stunning features behind her ears, leaving one hand hooked behind her head and another back down to its previous position on her waist as he tilted his head to one side and finally closed the distance.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her upon feeling his lips close around her own in a tender kiss, the kind she hadn't felt for so many years and had only experienced with one man before. She could feel the adoration pouring from him as his grip tightened on her body and pulled her impossibly closer, his hand keeping her head in place as he deepened the kiss when her mouth opened in encouragement.

Regina's moan was swallowed by Robin as their tongues danced against one another; she slowly spun them and led him backwards until the back of his legs met the sofa. Understanding what she wanted, he lowered himself down, never breaking the kiss, as she moved to straddle his lap. Her fingers trailed gently across the skin of his face in tender affection as the kiss remained slow and sensual, they were savouring each other as they had wanted to for so long but could not admit to one another.

They pulled apart reluctantly for air but kept their foreheads touching as he laughed softly whilst trying to regain his breath, his hand moved from the back of her head to trail over her shoulders and down to rest over her frantically beating heart, she mirrored the movement and closed her eyes at the feeling of it beating beneath her palm.

"It is yours…" her eyes snapped open at his declaration, his eyes showing only the sincerity of his words, "it is yours."

A single tear escaped her eye as she placed her free hand over the one he held over her heart, "please don't hurt me…" she breathed against his lips as he tilted his head and caught her once more in a heated kiss, a kiss to convey the things he couldn't possibly express well enough to her with just words.

* * *

"Okay and where did you say you left it kid?" she looked at her son through the rear view mirror as she moved to climb from the yellow bug and towards the mansion. She had picked the boys up from school and had turned to take them back to the apartment when Henry had exclaimed he had forgotten his control pad, she had two already but since Roland was to be joining them, they would need it. She was excited to spend the night with the boys, she saw Henry almost every other night but always revelled in having him over and Roland was a sweet boy who seemed to hold Henry up as his idol, it was cute. She was also pretty excited about hearing about Regina's time with Robin, the woman needed a bit of loving, that much was for sure.

"I think I left it in the living room," he declared as she closed the door and made her way up the pathway.

After her knocks went unanswered she decided to try the door handle and smiled to find it unlocked, so Regina was home.

"Uh, Regina?" she called into the seemingly empty house, maybe she was out back. Emma knew well enough by now where the living area was and so walked casually towards the correct room. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of Regina sitting atop a rather pleased looking Robin as he rubbed his hands over her bare back; her dress appeared to have gathered at her waist whilst her heels lay haphazardly on the floor.

She couldn't help but laugh at the situation as she backed out of the room and left the pair to their, ahem, bonding. The grin never left her lips as she climbed into the front seat of the bug as a very confused looking Henry leaned forward in his seat to find out why she hadn't brought the controller out with her. Noticing his gaze she merely shrugged before she spoke, "couldn't find it kid, we'll take it in turns playing each other…"

He sat back with suspicion in his eyes but decided to let it go and instead latched on a different topic, "I wonder how my Mom and Robin are getting on…" he wasn't looking at Emma anymore, he only looked at his town moving past the window as they made their way to the apartment for the night.

"I'd say they're doing alright kid," her grin widened as she thought of the two in the mansion becoming better acquainted, "about time Madame Mayor."


	2. Tackle me

**Okay so after a few requests from you lot for some more…here we are! **

**I can never thank you enough for your kindness when you interact with me on here through reviews or PMs or through Tumblr on chelseadaggz, it cheers me up so much to know you enjoy my stories, like to discuss the points I have made in them and encourage me to write more…you're awesome and here you go! **

**I've ended it this way in order to either finish it or continue on depending how I feel. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

She couldn't help the smile gracing her lips as she thought about the man currently sleeping peacefully upstairs in her bed, the top of his shirt grazed her bare thighs comfortingly as she scooped up another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She had awoken earlier in the night and couldn't help but feel as though it had all just been a cruel dream, that she would walk down the hall to find him sleeping soundly in his own bed. She had almost squealed in surprise when a strong arm had tightened around her waist and pulled her back to rest against a strong chest. He was there, it had happened.

* * *

"_Go back to sleep Gi," he called out softly before swiftly falling back into his own dreams, nicknames were something her mother had exclaimed to be crass and common yet Regina couldn't help but feel her heart swell at the name. She wasn't her mother, she was nothing like her. _

_Her fingers trailed the contours of his face, lightly so as not to wake him. He really was incredible handsome and he really was only inches away from her face whilst his hands were held around her loosely, even in sleep he needed to feel her there. She couldn't help but place a soft kiss to his lips whilst stroking a palm across his cheek before she slipped out of his grasp, smiling widely as he rolled further onto her side of the bed, his nose burying in the pillow her head had just been resting on as her scent calmed him in sleep._

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" she jumped and placed a hand over her fast beating heart in an attempt to calm herself at the sudden intrusion, she scowled lightly as he laughed and moved around the counter to hold her from behind. Regina smiled and sighed contentedly as he placed a gentle kiss into her dark her.

She allowed the spoon to rest within the carton of ice cream on the counter as she placed her hands over those resting on her abdomen and leant back into the feel of him behind her, "you."

He couldn't help but laugh softly into the side of her head as his arms instinctively tightened around her, he couldn't get enough of this woman, she was like a drug to him. Her smell, her voice, her laughter…all were intoxicating and only drew him in further every time he witnessed something from her that he knew she hadn't shared with anyone in a long time, she had chosen him to be the one to see. "That's funny…" he drawled into her ear, revelling in the way she shivered against him yet leaned her head further into his whilst tightening the grip her hand had on him, "I was just thinking about you too…"

"Is that so?" she giggled lightly, she hadn't missed the lowering of his tone as she slowly spun in his arms, her own coming to hand lightly around his shoulders.

"Mhmm," he hummed as a strong hand came up to push back a lock of hair that had fallen loose from behind her ear, he drank in her features, the full red lips that he just couldn't resist kissing at every opportunity since she had allowed him the privilege only hours before, the soft lines around her mouth that suggested that she had in face been smiling more in recent times, he suspected this was mainly due to having her son around once more but he also hoped that it could have been due to him and the steady friendship they had created whilst looking for Henry in the forest. The deep scar above her lip that he couldn't help but trail a finger down, it was a mark on a canvas of perfection, the only sign that allowed others to see that she was in fact human and she wasn't indestructible, he adored it.

He couldn't help but laugh as she scrunched up her nose playfully as he nudged it with his own, he felt her exhale of breath hitting his lips and smiled as he caught his favourite feature of hers when they both pulled back once more. Her eyes…they were utterly captivating to him and had been from the very beginning. The only indication of what she was truly feeling, even when scorning those she clearly despised could he see the reason for her doing so, her defensive nature allowing her to keep her love weakened heart from becoming exposed and exploited by those she didn't trust.

The deep brown eyes flickered between his blue orbs as she watched him taking her in, she revelled in the way he care for her, the way he looked at her. As if she were really there, not just in the beauty that she had been told for so long to use to her advantage, no, he saw her…all of her and as frightening a concept as that was, she didn't want to lose the feeling. It made her feel alive for the first time in so long, like she was supposed to be there in that moment with him pressed against her. And she was…she couldn't help but turn to press her lips against the tattoo only inches from her face as he continued the exploration of her face with his fingers. He smiled at the intimate gesture, especially after she had told him about its importance only hours before as they lay holding each other in the cocoon of her bed.

"Thank you," she breathed gently as her eyes found his once more, his hand stilled to rest against her cheek as she leaned into the touch.

His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at the way she closed her eyes and seemed to breathe him in, "for what sweetheart?"

When her eyes opened once more, he was astounded by the amount of emotion he found swirling within them, "for seeing me…"

There was such vulnerability in her, it melted his heart as he brought his other hand to her other cheek, "how could I not see you Regina?" he asked her, "You are magnificent…"

And then his lips were on hers once more and she could feel him, everywhere. Her mouth opened automatically as their tongues sought their partners. Her heart beat strong in her chest as if trying to escape to its rightful owner whilst she pulled herself closer to him using the arms around his neck, she wouldn't say the words just yet, it was too soon but she knew she meant them, she knew what she was feeling was by far the strongest she had ever felt this kind of emotion. Even with Daniel, whilst she had thought him to be her true love at that point in time and for so long afterwards, she knew it for what it truly was now…her first love, the love that was readying her for what she was now being given, her second chance at life.

She knew as his hands came to rest against the back of her bare thighs in encouragement for her to wrap her lean legs around his frame as he lifted her from the ground and moved to take her upstairs once more, she knew that she would be a fool not to throw everything she had into this and as he, upon finally making it up the stairs even with her body moving against his, gently lay her down upon the bed and hovered above her with such adoration and care in his bright blue eyes, she knew that she would never let this go.

* * *

"Seriously kid," she raised her eyebrows at the boy bouncing in his seat beside her as he waited for the arrival of his mother and Robin, "you're gonna give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down, they'll be here in a minute." They hadn't long sat down in a booth in the diner before she had received the text from Regina letting her know they were on their way.

Roland was merely watching Henry with an amused smile and trying to mirror his movements, Emma couldn't help but laugh slightly at the way he seemed to look up to her son and she knew for a fact that Henry loved every minute of it. She could see it in his exaggerated movements the previous night and his attempts to seem almost regal as he spoke to either her or Roland, much the same way she had seen kids in her foster home do whenever they wanted to appear top of the chain…for them it was a defence mechanism, for Henry it was purely for his pride.

The boy's joint squeal of excitement almost caused her to knock over her salvation of the morning, a steaming hot cup of coffee. Cleaning up the residual spills as she flinched at the fire burning in Granny's eyes from behind the counter as she watched the blonde steady the cup, Emma finally looked up to see what the fuss was about.

Their place in the diner gave them a clear view of the path leading up to the door, she couldn't see anything at first glance and was about to ask her son why he had though it necessary to lead her to an early death…but then she saw them. The two standing just beyond the entrance to the door, she could see the nervous energy radiating from the brunette as Robin seemed to be trying to calm her, Regina's face was turned away and towards the street meaning Emma couldn't actually see her expression.

What she could see, however, meant that she wasn't able to hide the wide smile from spreading across her features. Henry was practically having an aneurism as he itched to make his way outside to the pair. Regina's small hands were encompassed within one of Robin's as his other hand stroked a lock of hair behind her ear causing her to finally look up at him. Emma could see the fear in the strained expression she wore; she knew the woman would be worrying about Henry's reaction, scared of losing him in the search for her happiness. If she could only see him now, bouncing around with excitement.

She seemed to be shaking her head as her eyes were cast downwards; his other hand came to stop the movement and pull her to look at him once again. None could hold in the cries of 'aw' that escaped when he pulled her up to him in a tender kiss. Even Granny blushed in embarrassment at her lapse in control at the sight of the former Evil Queen smiling like a schoolgirl at the man treating her with such care.

All averted their eyes as the couple turned to make their way into the warmth of the diner; Emma seemed to be absorbed with the mug in front of her as Henry continued Roland's lessons in his new favourite game – rock, paper, scissors.

Regina's heart was in her mouth as she looked at the son before her, a silent prayer in her mind as she hoped he would understand and accept the new development in her life. They didn't even acknowledge their presence as they stood before the table. A clearing of Robin's throat finally had the little group looking up though; Regina thought as she took in each face, all were looking suspicious.

"Hey Mom!"

"Regina"

"Papa!"

Came the three shouts of acknowledgement, now that the woman was here before her though, Emma could not hold eye contact for long. Though she was happy for the woman, she had seen far more than she had ever wanted to. This did not go unnoticed by Regina who eyed the woman closely, confused by the colouring in her cheeks.

"We…uhm…we have something to tell you," her eyes were on Henry now as Robin looked to his small boy who was currently standing on the spongy seating of the chair and making his way over to his father. She looked once to the man beside her for courage before placing a slightly trembling hand over her son's on the table. "Henry…" this was harder than she had thought as she looked into the curious eyes of her boy, she couldn't lose him, not now but the thought of having to let Robin go was almost suffocating…but if Henry wasn't comfortable with it, then she would do her best to do right by him as he deserved now. "Robin and I…"

"You're dating" he finished for her, he almost laughed at the way she blinked in surprise and simply stared at him with her mouth open slightly. The only thing that brought her back to present was the warm hand now resting on the small of her back as she straightened herself up, her eyes still on Henry trying to gage his response.

"Yes Henry, we are," Robin spoke for her as he laughed when Roland threw his tiny body at him.

The child was practically vibrating with excitement as he turned in his father's arms to look at his new friend, "it worked Henwy!" he exclaimed much to Regina's complete confusion and Emma's amusement, "just like you said it would!"

"I'm sorry…what?" Regina looked back to her son who now had the sense to like slightly sheepish.

He looked to his blonde mother for support and scowled when she only shrugged and laughed, "this is all on you kid."

"We…" he inhaled sharply at the jab to his ribs from Emma, "I mean, I," he rectified with a growl to the woman beside him, "I…kinda…sorta…planned this?"

"You planned this?" It was Robin who spoke now as Regina's expression was completely unreadable, even Emma seemed a little apprehensive now as she stiffened beside her son, almost using his body as a shield from the wrath of the brunette's anger that could erupt at any given moment.

Henry used her silence as way of explaining quickly, "yeah well uh…" he began, looking for the right way to word what he wanted to say, "look, basically we all saw you two making googly eyes at each other in the forest, then Mom wouldn't stop talking about something funny that you had said…which was never all that funny," Robin chuckled at the statement and enjoyed the blush coming from Regina, "then David told us that he couldn't talk to you without hearing about the 'absolutely breath taking brunette' looking for her son," it was Robin's turn to blush as Regina shot him a smirk, "so…I kinda guessed that something was going on, then I saw the tattoo-"

"Wait, you knew about that?" Regina's eyebrows had practically disappeared into her hairline at his comment; he nodded quickly not taking his eyes from hers, "how?"

He looked sheepish once more but knew telling the truth was for the best, "Tink may have let it slip…she didn't mean to! Then I bugged her to tell me the whole story so…"

"What's this about a tattoo?" this was the only part of the plan she hadn't heard anything about as she looked to the brunette and Robin.

Robin smiled gently at Regina before rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the lion tattoo on his arm as Regina began explaining what it meant to her. Emma's eyes were wide as the story finished, she just thought the two looked good together and had obvious chemistry but to hear they were soul mates, true loves and destined to be together…well, that was pretty final.

"Wow…"

"Yeah," Henry smiled as he took in the calmness that had settled upon his adoptive mother's face as she told the story and the way in which her pinkie finger and found its way over to hook onto Robin's as she leaned into him subtly. He liked the change in her.

"So…you're okay with this Henry?" Regina asked, the question quite redundant as she had just found out he had orchestrated the whole affair, she was secretly proud of him though she wouldn't encourage the use of manipulation, something she knew all too well about.

He nodded vigorously as he stood and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "are you happy Mom?" He rested his chin on her breasts as she stroked a hand through his thick hair and smiled.

"Yes Henry, I'm very happy…"

He smiled once more before burrowing his face in her chest once more, "then I am too."

* * *

Laughter echoed throughout the garden as Henry continued attempting to teach Robin how to play tag football; he had marked out the correct zones in order to appropriate the scoring system making it easier for Robin as he became used to the rules. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at the confused determination in the archers face and the determined irritation in her sons; they made quite a pair her boys. She and Roland were acting as cheerleaders on the side lines, the young boy clearly itching to join in with the others. Her arms were wrapped around his tiny body as he sat in her lap watching with rapt attention.

"Mom?" she looked with a bright smile to Henry as he called her, Robin turned and grinned at her also, "you gonna come show him how the Mills do it?"

Her heart swelled with the challenge, she absolutely adored the way he called them the collective Mills as if he were proud of his surname…proud of her. Blinking back tears, she looked to the boy in her lap and helped him to the ground once more; he sprinted at once over to Robin who brought him onto his shoulders before raising an eyebrow in friendly competition at the small brunette. She knew what he was thinking, but his strength would not help when it came to her. She was going to show him just how capable she was. He was used to rescuing damsels in distress, she was used to fighting wars – it was game on.

"Of course Henry…if you think there's any threat at all," she winked as she passed the chucking archer to stand by her son.

"Oh," he laughed heartily as he brought Roland to the ground once more, kneeling on the ground as he placed his hands over the boys shoulders, "you hear that boy? They think they can take us!"

Regina's husky chuckle rang out once more as the young boy turned to her with a forced glare, his best menacing face. Both she and Henry played along by looking almost convincingly scared as they backed away.

"Woah Mom…I'm not so sure now," they looked at each other with feigned concern in their eyes, their expressions exaggerated enough for a giggling Roland to see, "I'm a little scared, he has the fearsome Roland on his team!"

"S'okay Henwy," the boy staged whispered, "I won't hurt you too bad."

All laughed as the boy stalked slowly towards Henry, his eyes trained on the football in his grasp. Regina took Robin's momentary amusement at his son as a chance to dart past him, he barely had time to realize what was happening before the ball was sailing over his head and into the brunette's arms.

"Oh, is that how it is huh?" he merely gained a wink in response as she readied herself for his attack; Roland was guarding Henry though he barely came up to her son's chest. It was in this lapse of judgement that Robin saw his chance and lunged towards her; she quickly dodged his open arms and began running back towards Henry, squealing as she was lifted into the air suddenly.

"Mom, throw the ball, quick!" she laughed and threw as hard as was possible in her position, the ball landed just before the two boys who instantly jumped to the ground and grasped the ball between them. Her legs flailed as she tried in vain to make him put her down.

"Nope"

"Robin!" she attempted to sound threatening but the edge was lost as her laughter took over, he laughed along as he held her tight to him, it only doubled when he heard the shout from Henry.

"I'm coming Mom"

"Me too Wegina!"

Came Roland's cry as they barrelled towards the archer, he was able to soften the blow to Regina as he took the impact of their fall with his body, letting out a feigned groan of pain and closing his eyes. Roland was instantly panicked as he climbed from his place from Henry's back and moved to shake his father's head, trying to wake him. Henry jumped up next from his, still laughing, mother's back before turning to Roland.

"Only one thing can save him now Roland!"

The boy's eyes were wide as his gaze flicked between his father, with Regina still held in his grasp on the ground, and the young boy before him, "what Henwy?"

She frowned at the wink he sent her way and the movement of Robin's chuckle from beneath her, it was clear he knew something she did not. "True loves kiss!" She rolled her eyes at the explanation before hearing Roland's cries of encouragement.

"Save my papa Wegina!"

"I'll do my best brave Sir Roland," she placated the boy as she looked down to the grinning man below her, leaning in so that only he could hear her, "if this was all some plan for you to get some…"

"So what if it was?" his eye opened slightly to catch the roll of her eyes, "what are you gonna do about it?"

She chuckled at his blatant flirtations, "nothing I can say in front of our boys…" her mouth gaped at the slip of her tongue; he instantly sat up with her still in his arms. Roland's cheers of excitement at his father's resurrection went unnoticed by the pair as their eyes locked. Henry, having seen this look shared far too many times between his grandparents and, in fact, his biological parents. It was time to take Roland inside, he too had heard what she had said and couldn't help but smile at the shock colouring both faces.

Her hands moved to hide her face as the sound of the backdoor sliding shut reached them on the ground, Robin could only stare at her, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew they were serious but…to hear her call their kids 'theirs' was incredible to him.

"Do…" he took her hands in his and pulled them down into her lap as he spoke, needing to see her face, "do you really mean that?" he lifted her chin with a finger in order to bring her gaze to his, "do you really think of them both as…as 'ours'?"

She was terrified but…if they were going to do this; it was going to have to be built on honesty. "I'd like them to be…" It was so quiet, it was a miracle that he had even heard her but if the sudden pressing of his lips to hers was anything to go on, she'd said the right thing. She could feel the start of something incredible as their tongues met once more and as they remained sitting upon the ground just revelling in the feel of one another, she couldn't help but wonder what the future looked like for them.


	3. Fall in love with me

**I am literally only carrying this on by request, I have no idea where it's going, I'm just letting the story tell itself.**

**Your reviews are the only reason I'm keeping this going as I have a million other chapters to write but because of your kind words I just can't seem to stop!**

* * *

"Gi," she heard the whisper, she felt the fingertips dancing across her forehead lightly as they always did, and her answer was exactly the same.

"No"

She felt rather than heard his chuckle from beside her, he tucked the lock of hair hiding her face from him, behind the ear that wasn't pressed to the pillow, "let me see those beautiful brown eyes baby," he drawled, one corner of her mouth turned up slightly as she tried to hide it but knew she had been caught when his finger came across to trace her lips.

"It's too early…" was her final defence in the matter, Regina had always been an early riser, she hated being late or caught out not looking her best and so was up and ready before 7am most mornings…until now. Because now she had a reason to stay in bed, she had the incentive to want to call in sick to work and lose herself in him for the whole day whilst the boys were at school. They had done that on numerous times actually and that was all the more reason for her wanting to remain where she was.

He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, her arms always seemed to find their way beneath her pillow as she managed to turn and lie on her stomach in the night, it was her preferred method of sleeping and after a few mornings of waking up with his hand resting on one of her more…delicious assets, Robin couldn't say he minded. She shivered as he began tracing lazy circles on her lower back, Regina knew what he was doing and she wasn't about to let him win as he had so many times before so instead of shrieking and pushing his hand away as she did so many times before, she simply clenched her jaw and tried to remain completely still and impassive – he knew better.

She was as breath taking in the morning as she was at any other time of day but she was also much softer. This was their space, their time and she was only for him in this moment. No one else had the privilege of seeing her like this, not even Henry and Robin made sure he savoured every moment. He couldn't believe how much had changed since they had travelled back with the rescue group to Storybrooke, had it been 3 months already?

Their relationship had gone from strength to strength and he couldn't help but smile at the thought that although it had only been a short while, he was completely and utterly in love with the woman. He couldn't say when he had first realized it, it could have been when he had woken early one morning and traipsed downstairs to find her preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

* * *

_The smell of pancakes and bacon was what had awoken him, he loved when Regina would surprise him and wake him up with breakfast in bed but this morning he wanted to sit at the table and eat with her, holding her hand the whole way through. _

_As he moved further down the stairs, he could hear something, something he had never heard before and instantly wondered why. It was magical, entrancing and left him frozen in the doorway to the kitchen as he found the source. _

_There she was apron on, spatula in one hand, flour on one cheek, singing. No, not singing…the sounds that were coming out of her could not be classed as mere singing. The song was one he had heard on the radio a few times before but had never really appreciated it until it was coming from her. _

"_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow"_

_The words coming through in her husky voice were captivating, his breath was stolen as he remained unnoticed, allowed this moment simply to watch her move as she sang. _

"_I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more" _

_As she moved over to the dishwasher to place the dirty dishes and utensils in, he couldn't help but sneak his way to her and snake his arms around her waist when she straightened up once more. She squealed in surprise and turned her head towards his, he merely winked before he started swaying them side to side, her head coming back to rest on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on top of his. _

"_I didn't know you could sing…" he breathed into her hair, he felt her stomach move as she laughed softly and turned in his arms to drape her own around his neck and place her forehead against his. _

"_I didn't know you could dance," she countered, feeling the breath on her face from his chuckle, "guess we're both full of surprises."_

* * *

They had remained in each-other's arms for a few moments more before Regina had to peel herself away from him and tend to the food she had cooking on the stove, it took him 2 minutes to give in to the need to have her in his arms and so moved behind her once more to place his arms back around her as she worked. It was inconvenient but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Then there was the time he had arrived back from a meeting with Emma, she had allowed him to become part of the Sherriff's department with his skills in archery and tracking, he had begun working there part time and loved it but coming home to find Regina cuddled up on the sofa with Henry passed out and leaning heavily into her on one side and Roland practically draped across her lap whilst drooling on her skirt, one of her hands trailing through Henry's hair and the other rubbing circles on his son's back, it was almost overwhelming how happy he felt with her.

She loved Roland like her own and he practically was now, he called her Gina as opposed to Mom but she accepted that, she didn't want the boy to forget who had given birth to him for both his sake and his fathers. They had spoken on one of their lazy mornings about their deceased lovers, Robin had listened intently about Daniel and had asked many questions about her courtship with him being sensitive and inquisitive all at the same time, it actually felt good for her to talk about him for the first time in a long time.

* * *

_"He would have liked you very much I believe," she had been tracing his features as she spoke, "you're very much like him in many ways…" her hand came to rest over her favourite spot on his chest, right over his heart, "but so different in many other respects."_

_He had allowed her tears to fall without interruption or wiping them away knowing they were for him, her lost love. He would never replace the man in her heart but he would honour him, he would create his own place in there knowing that, with Regina's deep capacity for love, he would lie just as strong within it._

_She had gone on to ask about Roland's mother and it was only fair for him to share that part of his heart with her as she had him._

_"We had known each other for a very long time, I think I loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her…but she was a stubborn one, much like yourself," she laughed softly as he trailed a line slowly down the bridge of her nose and flicked his finger off at the end. Her eyes crinkled with her smile as it did only for those she cared for.  
"Roland never met her, she died giving birth to him..." his eyes glazed over then but, just as he had with her, she made no move to clean away the tears that were bound to fall soon, "he looks very much like her and I too believe she would have liked you very much."_

* * *

That morning had been a particular turning point for them, there was nothing they were holding back from each other now and it felt amazing, freeing and invigorating all at the same time.

He was brought out of his thoughts of the past by the feeling of her delicate fingers on his arm, he knew was she was doing, that the patterns she was tracing weren't random, it was her go to place if she should ever feel insecure or unsettled – his tattoo.

"Where did you go?" she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving the lion on his arm, it made her feel safe. He shuffled down in the bed once more in order to catch her eyes with his own, dark orbs blazed into his as she waited for an answer. He leaned forward slowly and caught her full lips in a tender kiss, it was soft and innocent, not to start their fire but merely stoke the flames and wrap them in the warmth of each other. She sighed deeply as he pulled away, her eyes still closed even as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

He waited a few more moments, just looking at her, before he spoke once again.

"I love you"

Brown eyes snapped open instantly and found his, she couldn't speak, couldn't talk and all he could do was watch as the words floated around her waiting to be breathed in and accepted. He could only smile as he watched her searching his face for the lie, for the falter, for anything that would give her reason to keep the walls her heart had instantly thrown up reason not to crumble for the last time. "I…" but she said no more and he understood, she wasn't ready just yet, he would wait.

Before she could say any more, he placed a quieting finger to her lips before leaning in and replacing it with his mouth, he was content when she responded timidly, it wasn't a rejection, it was simply a way of showing him the things she already felt yet couldn't bring herself to say yet and he knew that.

* * *

"And you think she will like this?" he asked with his brow furrowed, David leant back casually in his chair as he nodded. "Okay so…these post-it notes, as you call them," the prince had to stifle a chuckle at the man's lack of knowledge of this world, "what do they do exactly?"

He went on to explain the use of a post-it note and told Robin what it was he should do. They planned what to say up until Emma returned from her diner trip with three brown bags full of work fuel.

"What're you two doing?" she asked, glancing at the multi-coloured squares beneath David's hands, they had appeared quite immersed in the task at hand as she had arrived.

Robin looked to David who gave a nod of consent before her turned with a smile to the blonde, he had noticed the slow friendship that had built between Regina and her son's birth mother yet he was still conscious of her need for privacy when it concerned others. "I was asking David how to go about…well, I want to make Regina feel special but I know how much she hates grand gestures and material matters…"

"Her past as Queen" Emma said without really thinking, she knew what it felt to feel like someone's property rather than an actual person and the need for some genuine affection sometimes far outweighed the desire for nice things.

"Precisely, but that makes getting her something so much harder," the blonde nodded her understanding as he looked to David once more, "that is where your father came in, he suggested I begin leaving her notes around the house…just little things telling her things I love about her, things I feel and things I hope for…"

"Shit that's romantic," Emma breathed before giving her father an apologetic smile for her language, "so that's where the post-it's come in huh?" Robin nodded in affirmation, "but the woman doesn't miss a trick, how're you gonna do this?"

He smirked knowingly at her and replied ominously, "oh, I have my ways…"

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Henry exclaimed, he was hushed instantly by Robin as he looked out to make sure Regina hadn't heard. She hadn't even took her eyes from their place on the book in her hand for one second as she sat beneath her apple tree, Roland sat nearby with his own picture book placed on the ground as he tried to read, the light breeze blew her dark hair rhythmically and it was all he could do to remain in the house and not run out to gather her up in his arms.

He couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm, he couldn't be everywhere at once and he truly wanted to surprise her, make her wonder how the hell he was doing it in order for it to work properly and so hiring Henry was the next logical step.

"So, when do we start?" the young boy asked as he looked to his mother outside, he really was happy that they had been able to get back to where they had been before the whole 'curse' time, he was glad to have her back and to see her happy again although he'd never seen her this happy.

Robin quickly glanced down at the pad of sticky notes in his hands smiling as he grabbed for a pen and began writing. Henry looked over his shoulder in order to read and pulled a face instantly.

"Eurgh, that's so cheesy! Are they all gonna be like that?" Robin only laughed as he peeled the note from the rest and placed it on the shelf inside the fridge. She would be coming in soon and beginning preparations for dinner meaning that was most likely to be the first place she went.

"You don't have to like it my boy," Henry smiled warmly at the term, "you just have to stick it!"

* * *

The house was quiet when she walked in with a passed out Roland in her arms, he had asked her to read some of his story to him, she knew he just wanted the opportunity to climb into her arms and have her play with his hair like she always did. She reveled in the affections and couldn't help but think of what Henry was like at his age, always finding a way of touching or being near her.

* * *

"_Mama?" _

"_Yes baby?" she looked over the rim of her glasses to find her son standing at the end of her bed, teddy bear in one hand and a book in the other. "You want a story Henry?" _

_He nodded before moving towards her open arms, he was far too small to climb onto her queen sized bed but sometimes that didn't stop him. She would stifle her laughter as small arms clung to the edge of the mattress whilst tiny legs kicked and tried to aid him in his climb until he would pout and give up. _

_She placed him beside her on the bed as she usually did but tonight, instead of snuggling under the covers like he normally would, he stood and placed two tiny hands on her shoulders in order to prevent himself from falling as he climbed onto her lap and lay his head in the crook of her neck with his arms wrapped around her neck. She couldn't stop the tear from escaping her eye and could only smile when he looked up at her in concern; the watery droplet had trailed onto the skin of his forearm. _

"_What's wrong Mama?" _

"_Nothing Henry," she placated him with a hand rubbing a soothing circle on his back, "I just like having my big boy here to protect me and keep me safe." _

_He smiled at the idea of being a protector and especially one of someone he loved so much, "weally?" _

_She dreaded the day he was able to pronounce words properly, he was just too cute when he spoke as he did. "Yes honey, you're my big strong knight!" The smile he gave her was worth any painful memory of the knights in her land that had done nothing to protect her from her wretch of a husband; the tightening of small arms around her neck prevented the feelings evoked from those memories from taking over. She was safe now, she had her son and she would do everything to give to him all of the love that had been cruelly denied and rejected from her past. This was her life now, this was her happy ending all bundled up into her arms._

* * *

Roland didn't even stir as she placed him down onto his bed, she brushed his hair from his face and was content just to sit and watch him for a few more moments before moving out of the room and over to her son's.

Henry was reading one of his many comics when she poked her head into his room; he was so immersed in his own little world of imagination that he didn't notice her straightaway. She couldn't believe how much he had grown from that tiny little boy that she could hold so easily in her arms and she just prayed that this turn around in their relationship was a permanent thing, she couldn't lose his love again.

He grinned at her when he finally looked up, noticing the tear rolling down her cheek he stood and walked over to her, "what's wrong Mom?" it was so similar to her memory that she could only pull him into her for a hug which he happily returned.

"I'm so proud of you Henry," she sighed as she laid her head on top of his, "so, so proud of you."

She felt him nod beneath her before she loosened his grip in order to allow him to pull back a little. "I'm proud of you Mom…when's dinner ready?" she rolled her eyes at the change in conversation, only a child of Emma Swans could go from being so emotionally caught up, to talking about food.

"Not long sweetheart, have you seen Robin?" she asked finally wiping the tears that had remained on her cheeks.

"I think he said he was running to the store," Henry answered with a shrug as he turned to climb on his bed once more, just as she turned to leave he shouted her back.

"Yes baby?" it had been so long since she had called him that yet she was beyond happy that he didn't even flinch at the name, he only smiled as he looked at her.

"I love you Mom."

* * *

She needed to do something nice for her brood, she just had the urge to cook something spectacular for them and she had every intention of doing so…until she opened the fridge door and was faced with a square of luminous yellow paper.

The hand writing on it was not familiar to her but the words were all she needed to know who it was from.

_I love waking up to your beautiful face every morning x _

It was one simple sentence but it sent her heart soaring, she couldn't stop looking at it and was so caught up in it that she didn't notice Robin's return until she was pulled into strong arms. She squealed as she was lifted from the ground and turned so that she was flush against him with her feet off the kitchen floor. Her face instantly found the spot on his neck that she loved the most, it seemed to be where she could smell his essence a lot more than anywhere else and she never missed an opportunity to go there.

He adored the feeling of her in his arms, she was his. "You're so tiny…" he breathed out, his eyes closed as he allowed himself to just be in the moment.

"I am not!" she gasped as she pulled away from him enough to look into his eyes and see the mischief dancing within when they opened and met her own look of mock offense.

As if to prove a point, he extended his arms up so she was held easily above him, he laughed as she protested and ordered to be put down. Leaning his head back, he caught her gaze once more and she ceased movement as she found there only to be love swirling through the deep blue orbs. The hand that had previously been gripping his forearm came to stroke the side of his face as she was lowered slowly. Her other hand trailed through his hair and eventually came to meet its companion around his neck.

Robin's hot breath danced across her face as she lowered her forehead to meet his and brought her legs to wrap around his waist in a strong grip. Once he knew she was secured around him, he spun them so that she was pressed firmly against the door to the pantry; a soft gasp escaped her lips as the air was pushed from her lungs upon impact. His hands trailed heavily up and down her sides as their lips barely touched, she couldn't help but moan lightly as he jostled her slightly in his arms, the stitching of his jeans making delicious contact with her lace covered center, her hips beginning to grind of their own accord. As a hand found its way to the top of her thigh she closed her eyes and finally pressed her lips onto his own, their tongues automatically finding one another. Though their desire for each other was as high as ever, neither could bring themselves to speed up the kiss, both content just to savour one another as they explored familiar territory.

Her hands always drove him crazy when they kissed like this, trailing fingernails down his neck causing goose bumps to form as he shivered uncontrollably, the soft tugging on his hair that pulled him back only for her to capture his lips once more with her own in a sensual embrace. He was sure, as he dared to snake a hand beneath her skirt and rub her through her panties eliciting a moan to erupt from deep within her, that he would never get enough of this woman. She left him hungry but satisfied all at the same time, full but wanting more constantly, she was like a drug to him and he would take every hit possible.

"Hey Regina, Henry left his bag at my apartment yesterday, I thought I'd just – WOAH!" the blonde's hands immediately flew to her eyes as she walked in to find the couple in an extremely compromising, if not ashamedly arousing _'shit I really need to get laid'_, position. "Could you guys just put a hat on the door or something?! A little warning would be nice!" she shouted whilst backing up and banging into one of the counter tops, "Jesus, do you ever stop?! This is the second time I-"

"What?" Regina, who had quickly climbed down from Robin's embrace upon hearing the blonde's intrusion, looked to Emma in confusion, this had never happened before…had it? The younger woman had stilled completely, she felt rather than heard Robin's soft chuckle as he buried his face in raven locks.

"Oh uh…nothing, I…"

"You can look at us now Miss Swan," Taking pity on her, Regina laughed at the obvious embarrassment etched all over the poor woman's face, she found she didn't care about the answer to her previous question for what did it actually matter.

Emma shook her head furiously as she still tried to navigate her way backwards out of the kitchen with her hands out by her sides in order to feel her way out but her eyes still tightly closed, "no, nope, I don't think I can Madame Mayor. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you in the same way again!"

It was Robin who laughed the loudest as he watched the easy interaction between the two former enemies; it was nice to see Regina with a friend at last, even if she had traumatized the woman…twice apparently.

"I've uh…I'll just uhm..book…bag…car" and with that the blonde fled from the mansion in search of her son's bag and a chance to process what she had walked in on...again. Maybe it was time to give Neal a chance...

Regina could only chuckle lightly as she watched Emma flee and hummed softly as strong arms wrapped around her from behind; she truly was content with her life in this moment. Post-it notes traumatized Swans and all.


End file.
